


Don't give up

by Dannylinchen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/pseuds/Dannylinchen
Summary: Seb lost the Championship but his other half comforts him.





	Don't give up

Seb locked the door of his motorhome behind him and big sigh escaped his lips. It's over. The championship was lost. He gave all he had this season but it was not enough at all. He let his eyes wander around the room until he found the most important human in his life. His beautiful girlfriend Y/N. She looked at him and patted her Hand on the sofa to tell him to sit down. "I'm so sorry" Y/N almost whispered and pulled him into her arms. Seb wasn't that much into talking when he was down and he was happy that she could understand. "I feel like shit" he murmured and sighted once again. "I know but I'll do anything to make you feel better, Liebling!" Her fingers found their way into his hair, her fingernails wandering over his scalp, making Sebastian shiver. Oh how much he loved it when Y/N let her fingers run through his hair. One of Seb's arms slid around her waist and he leaned his head down on her shoulder. "Look, maybe the championship is gone now and I know you care a lot about it but I also know that you're still the fighter you have always been. Don't give up on the other races, okay?" Y/N's fingers wandered under his chin, making his beautiful eyes looking into hers "promise me?" She asked and gave him a cute smile. Sebastian couldn't resist and showed a smile too. "Oh, Y/N what would I do without you? Of course I won't give up. I promise!" he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips and Y/N responded gently to it. "So, you wanna go out and do the press now?" She asked and Seb thought about it a little. "Nah" he shook his head and put himself back in the position them both shared before. This time he embraced both of his arms around her waist "Britta will tell us when it's time for it, I'm more in for you to continue to scratch my head a little more. Please?" Seb gave Y/N his famous pout, making her laugh "how can I say no to this?" His face lit up and he put his head back down to her shoulder Y/N's fingers finding the way back into the blonde hair "Ich liebe dich, so sehr" the german whispered with closed eyes. Y/N pressed a kiss on his temple "I love you too, silly!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment and / or Kudos :)


End file.
